The present invention relates to a case for storing a relatively small number of CDs (Compact Discs) or recorded video cassettes, and in particular, relates to a technical know-how which ensures to confirm the number of rented CDs or video cassettes and to confirm the renting will of the renters.
In this kind of recorded video cassette rental system, in general, a large number of video cassettes whose fancy cases are access-free are exposed on the display racks of a rental shop, and renters who are members of the rental shop judge the recorded contents of the video tapes thereby and rent the video cassettes at the counter of the rental shop.
In said rental system, however, a large floor area is required for display and the management of the rental management informations is complicated.
As a result thereof, various automatic rental apparatuses storing 30 to several tens of video tapes have been proposed as a shopless rental system.
A so-called storage case has been also proposed wherein a storage case storing several sealed video tapes is deposited with a customer for about a week and a rental fee is collected only for the opened video tapes.
Since the rental system using said automatic rental apparatuses, however, requires an electronic management means of the number of rental volumes, date of issue and others, the mechanism is complicated, large-scale and high-cost. In addition, if such an automatic rental apparatus is installed as an unmanned shop, there are also risks of burglaries, damages or the like, which finally requires a rental manager operating said automatic rental apparatus.
In said storage case of conventional type, when previously opened video cassettes are to be deposited with another customer, it is necessary to apply unopened seals to the opened video cassettes again, and it is difficult to utilize the video cassettes effectively.
In recent years the rental of CDs is increasingly used instead of that of analog records, but there are no storage cases for CDs.
In consideration of the foregoing, the object of the present invention is to provide a technical know-how which makes it possible to confirm the number of the video cassettes rented from a storage case very easily without applying unopened seals or the like to CDs or video cassettes.